


I only wanted some orange juice, but this is fine to.

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: One big (tiny) happy famILY [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Maybe angst, Multi, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, back in my days i didn't know how to tag, i still don't, idk - Freeform, lots of fluff, or kid or teen, or toddler, orange juice is a main plot point, pretty much anyone could be a baby, tiny emotions - Freeform, tiny sanders sides, why did i write this random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Deceit only wanted to grab some orange juice, but adopting tiny sanders sides for a while doesn't seem so bad...right? At least he has Remy to help him with all these kids (not really tho, Remy is more of a problem than help.)





	I only wanted some orange juice, but this is fine to.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawr XD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rawr+XD).



> trigger warnings: mention of knives???
> 
> lol idk this is just kinda a fluffy chapter I couldn't add any angst (well maybe a smol bit but you'll never see it)

"A B C D E F G, tiny sides are chasing me" I shout as I bolt towards the end of the hallway, their gaining on me and quick, I should have just went without the orange juice and lived with surpises pouting but nnnooooo I just had to give in.

"One is red, One is blue! that one has my shoe-" I say pointing at the small toddlers in the small corner I'm now stuck in, also how'd Morality get my shoe.

"Oh shit-" I mumble as anxiety swings a small wooden sword at me, 'I always thought creativity would be the one to do that'

"Now I'm running for my life because the purple has a knife!" I shout as I leap over anxiety and then nearly fall on morality as he tries to give my shoe back.

" Awain awain" the little logic says jumping up and down in front of creativity 'what the hell is happening'. I slowly start to get up only to be bopped on the head by anxiety, a very unpleased anxiety I'll be it.

"Me anwd RoRo are hunwry mister, cwould you get us sum fod please?"...well this is highly surprising, why'd they all turn into toddlers. Oh...Oh no they didn't!

"Um sure tiny-" shit what do I call him "-purple." nailed it. I start to walk over to the kitchen when anxiety calls out for me.

"Cwan chu carry mwe and RoRo?" great this is going to be like the emotions all over again, I nearly trip and fall turning around and then speed walk over to them scoop up. I bolt over to the kitchen to save some time because damn Remy is going to check up on me to see if I'm dead any second now. I put anxiety down as morality waddle's over and logic goes to work on some puzzle he was playing with before, RoRo on the other hand is clung to me and will not let go.

"I wike you, your nice..." the small creativity says in a voice so small I barley hear it, at this point I completely give up and grab the crackers and cheese and set them into small sandwiches and put them onto plates. The second I give anxiety his plate I hear that familiar yet annoying voice.

"Gurl how many kids are you going to adopt" 

**Author's Note:**

> poor dee he never even got his shoe back.
> 
> oh lala I left it on a sorta cliff hanger. Who was the mysterious voice, why are the sides toddlers, when is Deceit going to stop adopting people (we already know the answer to that question, Never)


End file.
